Proliferative diseases are a serious threat to modern society. Cancerous growths, including malignant cancerous growth, pose serious challenges for modern medicine due to their unique characteristics. Their characteristics include uncontrollable cell proliferation resulting in, for example, unregulated growth of malignant tissue, an ability to invade local and even remote tissues, lack of differentiation, lack of detectable symptoms and most significantly, the lack of effective therapy and prevention.
Cancer can develop in any tissue of any organ at any age. The etiology of cancer is not clearly defined but mechanisms such as genetic susceptibility, chromosome breakage disorders, viruses, environmental factors and immunologic disorders have all been linked to a malignant cell growth and transformation. Cancer encompasses a large category of medical conditions, affecting millions of individuals worldwide. Cancer cells can arise in almost any organ and/or tissue of the body. Cancer develops when cells in a part of the body begin to grow or differentiate out of control. All cancer types begin with the out-of-control growth of abnormal cells.
Worldwide, more than 10 million people are diagnosed with cancer every year and it is estimated that this number will grow to 15 million new cases every year by 2020. Cancer causes six million deaths every year or 12% of the deaths worldwide.